Día Libre
by Darth Kraehe
Summary: Uno de los pocos días libres en la actual vida de Shino Aburame, aunque para el no es diferente a lo usual. Solo su esposa podrá hacerle ver la diferencia. ¿Qué estará planeando? [One-shot] [Shino/OC]


¡Hola chicos! Hoy por esta fecha tan especial, me dedique a escribir un one-shot sobre Shino y su pareja en mi mundo. Creo firmemente que Shino es un personaje al que se le pudo dar más protagonismo y por eso quisiera dedicarle mi primer fanfic.

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los personajes de mi invención.**

Sin más que esperar, aquí esta:

.

.

 **Día Libre**

La cálida luz del sol le pego de lleno en el rostro pero aun así se tomo un tiempo extra sin abrir los ojos. A juzgar por la intensidad y ángulo de la luz, ya debía ser tarde. Tenía que levantarse y continuar con los deberes dentro de su clan, revisar el programa de la Academia, entrenar con sus hijos… apenas era martes y había demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Se tallo los ojos con el dorso de su mano y soltó un largo bostezo mientras se desperezaba. La placentera sensación lo despertó completamente.

Con lentitud se sentó en el borde de la cama y estiro el brazo hacia el perchero de al lado para alcanzar una larga bata verde olivo. Dormía simplemente con un pantalón flojo de color negro y para evitar cualquier incidente se había hecho con una bata así.

Miro tras de él, pero se encontró solo en la cama matrimonial. Su esposa se había levantado mucho más temprano. Bostezo por última vez y se levanto para caminar en dirección al baño de su habitación.

Cinco minutos después salió, con el rostro todavía húmedo. Se acomodo la bata y salió de la habitación, pero antes tomando sus peculiares "gafas" de la mesita de noche. Había un inusual ruido en la cocina y el aire comenzaba a impregnarse del delicioso aroma del té verde. Antes de poder reaccionar un brazo femenino le rodeo el pecho y una mano fría le cubrió los ojos. Sabía perfectamente quien era, siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa.

-No los uses por hoy, ¿quieres?- La mujer lo soltó para poder encararlo, sus peculiares ojos azules se encontraron con los rasgados, profundos y oscuros de Shino. El contacto duro algunos segundos, los suficientes como para hacer ceder a Shino, que dejo las gafas a un lado, para alegría de la mujer. -Soy de las pocas personas que gozan de este privilegio, gracias. Ahora ven a comer.-

Shino intento no mostrar ninguna emoción pero no pudo evitar tragar disimuladamente. Su mujer… no era especialmente buena en lo que al arte de cocinar se refería. Por no decir que era un desastre. Las únicas veces que lo había hecho, o la cocina terminaba con un incendio o la comida terminaba siendo una especie de veneno sutil. Aun así no quería herir sus sentimientos menospreciando el esfuerzo que había hecho. Pero si era una ocasión extremadamente rara, pues ella misma había admitido su fallo en la cocina. ¿Acaso hoy era una fecha especial? No recordaba nada en concreto.

Aun en sus pensamientos, tomo asiento sobre un cojín, frente a la extensa mesa baja que servía de comedor. Miraba distraído la espalda de su mujer. Su ropa de casa era muy similar a la que usaba como kunoichi _._ No llevaba cubierto el rostro y lucia un largo y simple vestido gris oscuro ligeramente ceñido al cuerpo, sobre el cual descansaba un delantal blanco. Las mangas eran moderadamente largas, lo suficiente para dejarla trabajar cómodamente en las labores del hogar. El largo cabello negro recogido en una trenza se agitaba con sus movimientos. Entonces se dio la vuelta cargando una bandeja plateada, que daba la impresión de ser demasiado grande para ella.

La dejo en la mesa mientras de ella tomaba la tetera y comenzaba a servirle una taza con el té verde. Luego puso frente a él un plato mediano que lleno con ensalada de hierbas silvestres y otro con melón de invierno cuidadosamente cortado mientras se sentaba a su lado. No había cocinado nada, pero aquella simple comida era de su favorita. Era un gran gesto que observo con su cara de póker, internamente emocionado hasta elevar la vista a su amada.

–Karasu… yo…– La mujer puso su índice en los labios de Shino, silenciándolo suavemente.

–Acabas de levantarte, debes tener hambre ¿cierto? Seguramente estabas pensando no comer nada y seguir con tus tareas. Pero no. Come tranquilamente y relájate. Debes aprender el significado de día libre. – El no se hizo del rogar, pero entre bocado y bocado, seguía insistiendo con sus obligaciones. ¡Tenia cosas que hacer sin importar que tuviera el resto del día!

–Pero tengo que atender importantes asuntos sobre el clan y…–

–Shibi-san se está haciendo cargo en este momento.–

–Los exámenes de la Academia no…–

–Ya los he revisado hoy y puse en orden tus clases.–

–Los niños…–

–Están con Hinata-san, les está enseñando algo de taijutsu.–

Silencio. Luego un sutil quejido de diversión.

–Te tomaste muchas molestias para esto ¿verdad? – Sus usuales cejas fruncidas se suavizaron al ver a Karasu, y cuando extendió su mano para tomar la suya no pudo evitar suspirar, rindiéndose al fin.

–Quería que realmente lo disfrutaras… solo es un día. Sé que tienes descansos, pero mis misiones aumentan igual que tu tiempo en la academia. Conseguir un día enteramente para nosotros dos es complicado últimamente. Y… te extraño. – Karasu no pudo evitar que su mirada se apagara un momento, hasta que la mano de Shino presiono suavemente la suya. Entonces se acerco hasta ella y murmuro cerca de su oído, con esa voz profunda que ella adoraba.

–Entonces disfrutemos este día solamente tú y yo. – Ahora paso a sus labios sobre los de ella. Se unieron con tanta dulzura, tanta suavidad, que la eterna imagen estoica de Shino se desvaneció, dejando ver al hombre tierno y amoroso que llegaba a ser en privado. Cuando se separaron, Karasu no podía estar más feliz. Se levanto, jalando a Shino consigo no sin antes tomar un trozo de melón de invierno al que le dio pequeñas mordidas, mientras lo guiaba de vuelta a su habitación.

–Espero que hayas guardado energías, porque hare que disfrutes tanto este día que pensaras en el toda la semana. – Sin demasiado cuidado, abrió la puerta con un brazo y empujo a Shino a la cama con el otro.

–¿De verdad…?- Con sutileza, jalo a Karasu, haciendo que cayera justo sobre él. Esa actitud dominante que mostraba en los momentos íntimos lo volvía loco. –Por cierto… ¿es un día en especial que se da esta ocasión…?–

Karasu lo miro fijamente unos segundos antes de romper en una risa silenciosa. Beso nuevamente a Shino, con mas animo esta vez, y le acaricio el alborotado cabello, haciendo hacia atrás los mechones rebeldes.

–Shino Aburame. Uno de los hombres más organizados que conozco, olvida una fecha tan conocida… Feliz día de San Valentín, querido. –

Sin dejarle tiempo a responder, devoró sus labios en una mezcla de intensidad, amor y deseo. Ese día, no hubo dos almas que se amaran tanto y con tanta pasión en Konoha, como lo fueron ellos. Después de todo, eran el uno para el otro.

.

.

¿Reviews? ¿Criticas? ¿Opiniones?

¡Saludos chispeados de azúcar!


End file.
